In the case of a known such machine (European patent 0 099 527), which draws and mows in the stalks of the harvested crops in an upright position and subsequently supplies them to the chaff blower, upstream of which there are push-in rollers, a mode of operation, which is independent of the distance between the rows and of the direction of the rows of the harvested crops, is achieved by the plurality of the drawing and cutting sites, which are formed so as to be distributed over the front working region of the machine, so that the machine can be used like a combine harvester in grain, even in the case of broadcast sowing. Moreover, even bent or buckled harvested crops, such as corn flattened by wind and rain, can be picked up satisfactorily by the known machine with the help of the drawing teeth provided at the drawing-in and mowing devices.
Under operating conditions, however, it has been observed that, depending on the harvested crops, difficulties can arise with the known machines during the transport of the cut harvested crops from the outer drawing-in and mowing devices over the inner drawing-in and mowing devices, which act as transferring organ, to the push-in rollers of the chaff blower for the bunched feeding of the harvested crops into the inlet gap of the push-in rollers. These difficulties are attributable primarily to the fact that the working plane of the drawing-in and mowing devices and the plane containing the inlet gap of the push-in rollers of the chaff blower are disposed in different horizontal levels, between which there is a vertical distance.